Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to pharmaceutical compositions, and more particularly, to poloxamer-based compositions for treating wounds.
Background Information
The development of a wound infection depends on the complex interplay of many factors. If the integrity and protective function of the skin is breached, large quantities of different micro-organisms can enter the wound and initiate an infection. The potential for infection depends on a number of patient variables, such as, the state of hydration, nutrition and existing medical conditions as well as extrinsic factors, for example, related to pre-, intra-, and post-operative care, if the patient has undergone surgery. The infections can be caused by infection agents, such as, viruses, viroids, prions, and micro-organisms, among others. The micro-organisms can be categorized into different groups, such as, bacteria, fungi, protozoa and viruses, depending on their structure and metabolic capabilities.
Fungal and yeast infections are the cause of a wide variety of diseases in mammals. While some fungi cause infections limited to the outermost layers of the skin and hair, other fungi may cause subcutaneous mycoses by penetrating into the keratinized layers of the skin, hair, and nails, and triggering pathologic changes in the host. Subcutaneous mycoses are often chronic, and cause infections in the dermis, subcutaneous tissue, muscle, and fascia.
Wounds usually allow microorganisms to gain access to tissues. Wound infections can occur as a result of penetrating trauma caused by plants, animals, or any type of objects. In an example, some plant parts (e.g., thorns) can puncture the skin and result in a wound infection. In another example, a thorn or other object can serve as a vector for the entry of Staphylococcus aureus or other organisms into the tissues. Furthermore, other types of trauma, such as, caused by animals and certain objects can result in long exposures to the surrounding environment, which can allow pathogen agents to penetrate through the layers of the skin and gain access to inner tissue.
Conventional treatment for fungal and yeast infections include topical and oral administration of drugs. Orally administered drugs are generally more effective than topically applied drugs. Oral administered drugs act systemically rather than locally and, therefore, the side effects of orally administered drugs can be much more severe. For example, human patients are at risk when taking strong antibiotics during long periods of time. This is because antibiotics kill both healthy and damaging bacteria. The killing of healthy bacteria can alter the balance of micro-organisms in the mouth, vagina, intestines, as well as many other locations within the body. The reduction or elimination of microorganisms at certain location within the body can result in an overgrowth of fungus at those locations. Furthermore, individuals with weakened immune systems and/or diabetes are at risk of developing fungal infections more easily. Currently, topical antifungals are used for treating fungal and yeast infections located within human skin. However, the side effects for these compositions include skin rashes, itching, among others.
Accordingly, there is a need for new treatment options for patients affected by bacterial, fungal, or yeast infections; including treatment vehicles that allow more effective pharmaceutical compositions, and exhibit fewer side effects.